


Jealousy

by Siakb



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HQ x MrJ, mad love fic. Features Mr Sickle and my O.C Siakb. Short and maybe fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Once upon a time she followed him and was always trying to grab his attention. However now it was completely the wrong way round, at least that's how he saw it, even though it was all just a con he couldn't help how he felt about her. He really couldn't wait for her to come back home to him so he decided he'd steal her back before the time they'd arranged. Assembling a team of people he most trusted he came up with an elaborate plan to wow the people of Gotham. As well as ensure that she returned to him sooner to prevent that brute touching his property.

                Bonfire night, one of the nosiest and populated nights in the world, even in Gotham where some of the most criminally insane were still running free. The big community bonfire was being held at the docks in Gotham this year. So the old carnival tent had been seized by the GCPD and cleared of the traces the Joker and Harleys stay there. Everything was thrown away even a very impressive black Bentley which had been kept by a random security officer. The night that the bonfire took place was ice cold however the size of the bonfire masked the cold with the amount of heat it was emitting. He finally cracked the moment he saw the two of them stroll into the fair grounds, tonight he had to reclaim his Harley even if it was the last thing he ever did. Earlier on in the evening Joker had organised a band of criminals, all low rate in his opinion compared to him. However they all had their uses, he'd decided to call them “the clowns” but then was irritated when the youngest of the group decided to start singing bring in the clowns.

                The clowns were a group of five, there was the Russian twins known as Mr. Sickle and Mr. Hammer they had once been part of a circus which worked even better for the Joker. Then there was his two longest surviving goons Grumpy and Dopey both of whom where lone low accredited physcopaths however under the employment of the Joker and become quite well known in the underworld and respected because of it. Finally there was the youngest of the group Siakb, Joker had only known her a short time but she had made one hell of impact. Especially considering her relationship with Harley therefore he couldn't really harm her without the wrath of Harley not to mention she was the only person that had escaped death by his hands numerous times. Not to mention Siakb had the same type of obsession with Harley that he had and also with him a bit too which gave him an upper hand. The only downfalls he found when hiring Siakb was that one there was absolutely no information about her anywhere so he could never blackmail her and she also had Harley's cunning skills on how to seduce him, even at her age, which nobody had ever been able to do before he met Harley. It was extremely worrying for him to know he was vulnerable not only to one woman but two.

                The trap for Harley was set and it would all kick off with a big bang when the fireworks show started. His band of five were in place but all Joker could think of was his Harley also he mentally reminded himself to thank Poison Ivy next time the clashed for giving Harley immunity to toxins. Only because it meant she was immune to his famous Joker Venom. Even earlier that same night " Brucy honey we're going to be late and I really don't want to miss the fireworks" Samantha called softly from Bruce Wayne's luxurious en suite. Bruce wandered in slowly taken in Samantha's finely shaped form “I know Dollface, would you mind giving me a hand please?” he indicated the crumpled form of a tie. Tying it for him Samantha felt him draw her closer to him with his hands wrapped around her waist. Yet she quickly lent back slightly looking at her handiwork smiling she then gave him a dainty peck in the cheek before shooing him out so she could just perfect her makeup. When sure he was out of ear shot Samantha sighed from the depths of her soul and looked at herself only to think "I hate wearing this god damn wig, it itches. Oh how I wish I could just go home, I'd give anything". She then got back into character and straightened her dress plastering a smile on her face and left with Brucy clinging to her arm towards the bonfire at the docks.

                The fair was all aglow and full of laughter, it raised Samantha's spirits to hear so many people laughing. Also the intoxicating smell of the fair increased her appetite radically especially when she spotted a stall selling candyfloss and toffee apples. "Some traits can never be hidden or prevented" Samantha thought to herself. Ignoring her basic urges Samantha trained her focus on Bruce although couldn't help constantly looking around at the stalls surrounding them, she could sense something but it couldn't have been him there plan still had a month to go. "What's wrong dollface? I can help but notice you've been constantly scanning the area. Is there something wrong?" Bruce's words interrupted Samantha's thoughts completely throwing her off guard "Oh nothing babes, I just can't believe the... a-amount of people here tonight" she reassured him. "I'm such an idiot I should be focused on him not hesitant and stuttering it'll raise suspicion. God have I learnt nothing over the years?" She mentally scolded herself. “I know, right? Isn't it just lovely to see" he replied giving her shoulders a slight squeeze. Thankful for his reaction she excitedly led Bruce by his hand closer towards the firework site. "Look" she pointed "The fireworks are about to begin".

                The first few fireworks were magnificent then as the biggest of them erupted all the clowns excluding Siakb had donned gas masks on and rushed into action. The last firework work rose into the air the public none the wiser to the clowns. As it exploded into a huge mixture of colour that fell to the ground a sudden green mist started to engulf the docks. Then from what seemed like every corner of the area the unmistakable hysterical laughter of the joker rang out. Suddenly in the rush of confusion this created a tall figure rushed straight through the mist unhindered and right into Samantha hauling her over their shoulder and carrying her away. Leaving Bruce stranded unable to stop them as he was doubled over with the effects of the Joker venom. When at a distance they slowed to halt and Samantha was gently lifted from the shoulder of the stranger and placed on the ground. There directly facing her was the infamous Joker dressed smartly in his usual purple attire at which sight a wide grin split across her face and then his. Unexpectedly the Joker lunged at her and tore off her stupid brunette wig and pulling her straight into his arms claiming her lips with his. Harley's blonde hair fell delicately around her head as she pulled her beloved closer to her and thrust her tongue into his mouth claiming him as hers. They stayed in this state for what seemed like hours, Harley was in an ecstasy like state of happiness as she was finally reunited with her Joker. However their moment was rudely interrupted by a loud yet strangely familiar throat clearing, Harley whipped round to tell the person to jog on when she stood shock still.

                To her astonishment there in front of her was another Joker although this wasn't a first it still shocked Harley. The Joker she had been ensnared with was still holding her hand and then looking over at the other smiling released her hand only to transform into a smug and satisfied looking Siakb. "Hey" she said arms raised to the Joker "You can't blame a girl for taking the chance while it was there" at which she smiled and winked at Harley. "No, I can't" smiled Joker in returned "now, on your way you little imp" giggling Siakb walked past him happily and received a small punishment of a hard spank which was however fully enjoyed. In one swift movement Siakb gave them both a small wave and large smile before back flipping into the form of a black and disappearing into the night. Not the slightest bit shocked or even jealous Harley laughed as she watched "She can be so naughty sometimes but then again I knew it wasn't you". "Did you really? Then why did you carry on?" asked Joker with a raised eyebrow. "Because she's a good kisser and it's all just a bit of fun, she can such a minx". "I know, one of these days I will have to sort her out" Joker admitted "there's, no need my love she is harmless and it's entertaining to see you get jealous" Harley giggled. During this little exchange they had subconsciously moved closer to one and other, now they were in inches of each other the electricity that seemed to draw them together was incredibly intense however for Harley and Joker this is how it always felt. Throughout this they had kept constant eye contact both anticipating the others actions. Then in a flurry of movement Joker had Harley pinned to the wall his hand in her hair and on her back pulling her to him while Harley had her hands on his hips and her right leg leaning against the wall their mouths moving together and tongues dancing.

                When they finally stopped kissing Joker lent his forehead against Harleys they gazed into each other's eyes. Fire burned violently in his eyes Harley knew that look "Did he touch you? If so where?" he breathed, Harley could feel his muscles and heat from the position they were in especially when he pressed her to the wall with his hips so that her back was flat against it. "Nowhere other than my shoulders and hip. Ugh, I would never have even let him get that close to me. If it hadn't been part of the plan" she hissed, "I know pumpkin pie" Joker said softly lifting her chin with his hand before asking "which hip?” Harley's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she had no doubt what her Joker had planned "my right" she replied without a moment's hesitation. They both turned at the sound of car pulling up only to see the Joker's black Bentley pull up and passenger window to roll down revealing Siakb sat behind the driver's seat with a chaperones hat on. "Hurry up love birds if you want a ride home. By the way J can I keep this car please? I love it". Hand in hand the two strolled over and bundled into the back of the car "you may have it however there's one condition, if either me or Harley call upon you for anything you must do it, fair?" Joker asked looking very serious. Siakb just laughed and retorted “you know that I would even without you gifting me this lovely new car". Joker just winked at her and said "I know love, you're a good kid" at which they all laughed.

                Harley who'd been curled up on Joker's lap looked up with a sudden thought "Siakb have you even learnt to drive yet? And are you even old enough to drive? I thought your birthday wasn't for another fortnight?” Siakb simply shrugged at Harley "If you won't tell I won't tell. Oh and yes my birthday is in a fortnight thanks for reminding me. I'm planning a girl’s slumber party you wanna come?”. “Of course" Harley murmured as she snuggled into the Joker's chest "Aw Harls give the kid a break. Right Siakb we need to find a Mr. Bruce Wayne" Joker said to which Siakb just giggled "yes sir". Driving at high speed Siakb tracked Bruce Wayne's phone which they had bugged, he was wondering near the docks obviously in search of Samantha still. “Do you want me to stop near him Mr. J?" Siakb asked glancing in the review mirror at the couple. After a moment's thought Joker replied "No. I think just this once a drive will be suitable". In reaction to this comment Siakb rolled down both the rear windows and passed Joker a pistol and Harley a Joker bomb. "Ready?" Siakb called to which was a joint reply of "Hell yeah!” Grinning Joker and Harley kissed and then leant out of their windows both aiming at Bruce they unleash their revenge. Joker aimed and shot Bruce first in either shoulder then in his right hip with excellent marksmanship after which Harley hurled the Joker bomb at him "Oh, Brucy honey touch me again and you won't get a chance to live to regret it!". In response to this comment Joker and Siakb laughed as they sped off in the opposite direction leaving a heavily bleeding and disorientated Bruce Wayne lying on the ground. "Where am I heading to then?" Siakb giggled breathlessly, Harley turned to Joker expectantly however he remained silent. He was looking out of his window and frowning which worried Harley leading her to think he was angry which made her fear for Siakb's safety.

“Erm... okay now I'm slightly curious since I'm busy concentrating on the road I can't see you two, so what are you up to? You’re awfully quiet" Siakb joked, the sound of her voice appeared to release Joker from his trance like state. He smiled before lightly laughing and saying "Why? Would you like to join in my dear?” Harley could have swore Siakb blushed but couldn't confirm it especially as Joker didn't allow her to have the chance to answer. He just carried on "If you don't mind Siakb please can you drop me and Harls off at the old candy factory?" and Siakb replied "Of course I can, I didn't know you owned that. I actually considered that place when I was looking for a new hideout". "The owner didn't know either until this morning" they both laughed then joker whispered in Harley's ear "does my Harley need to be revved up?" he grinned, in Harley's opinion a very sexy grin, which made her burn with desire. It had been so long since Harley had seen or heard from Joker, all because of their master plan to steal all of Bruce Wayne's money from right under his nose. The scam had been working perfectly with Brucy boy none the wiser “I bet he won't even notice or miss the money" Harley thought to herself. "Puddin', I have missed you so much that at times I felt my heart would burst. I'm sorry I let him touch me at all" Harley said looking up at Joker with watery eyes. "Harleykins it is unperceivable the amount I missed you but don't tell anyone I ever said that or they'll think I'm soft" Joker said making a face which made Harley giggle. The black Bentley pulled up outside the old candy factory, "Here we are! Is there anything else I can do for you?" Siakb asked turning to look at the couple "Yes, there is actually" Joker replied. His smug facial expression shocked both Harley and Siakb “A hug and a kiss would be a nice thank you" he said. Unsure of what to do Siakb looked to Harley for support in return Harley just nodded, with her approval Siakb exited the car and held open Harley's door since Joker had already got out of the car. When they were all on the pavement Harley took her place at the side of the Joker who outstretched his arms to Siakb, who happy bounded into his arms for a warm embrace. He then stood straight and motioned to his cheek which Siakb had to go on her tiptoes to reach him to give his cheek a chaste kiss.

                "Don't forget Harley" Joker said smiling which was very contagious as they were all smiling. Without missing a beat Siakb hugged Harley very tightly and gave her a quick and cheeky kiss on the lips after which she stood back and winked at Joker. "Also Siakb would you mind looking after Bud and Lou for the night?" Joker asked which made Siakb's whole aura light up because she adored Bud and Lou. "Do you really need to ask sweetie?" Siakb replied instantly then Joker gave a loud whistle at which Bud and Lou came bounding to. They leapt on Harley knocking her on the floor, licking her and laughing excitedly, "I know babies, mummy's home" Harley giggled. After a few minutes Harley stood smiling with her babies sitting at her feet. Siakb opened the back door of the Bentley and the hyenas dived in straight away, Siakb turned happily asking "So am I to bring them back tomorrow morning?” Joker gave Harley a secret smile and replied "Tomorrow night please", understanding the hidden message Siakb simply nodded and got into her car. She leaned out of her window calling "See you tomorrow and hope you have fun" then waving at them Siakb drove off to her own hideout. When the Bentley disappeared Joker did a quick scope of the area then satisfied that no one was watching picked up Harley slinging her over his shoulder saying "Let me show you to our room". Joker carried her into the factory and up to a large room furnished to look identical to their room at the circus that Harley had decorated before the GCPD took over. Harley was awestruck "Do you like it?" Joker asked even though the look on her face told him all. "Oh Mistah' J!" was the only reply he got before Harley threw herself at him they landed on the bed she showed her appreciation through her kiss. Entangled in one another they spent the whole night and most of the next day making up for lost time. Their lust for each other finally reached a limit around noon the next day, they were curled up on the sofa when Siakb returned with the babies. However according to Siakb due to a situation she couldn't stay long as she had to go to see Mr. Sickle. Harley suggested to Joker after Siakb left "Do you think there is something going on between those two? I mean they often are hanging round with one and other". Joker simply laughed and replied "No Harls I don't but I do know Siakb's erm... let's say preferences". Happy with his answer Harley went back to enjoying being in his arms before those dokey henchmen returned. Whereas Joker on the other hand was still burning with a deep desire to kill Bruce Wayne in the slowest most painful ways possible for touching his property.


End file.
